


消逝的午後時光

by cielo77



Category: Dark Shadows (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 04:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielo77/pseuds/cielo77
Summary: 「有情人不是終能成眷屬。」這一句話安潔莉卡直到最後一刻，心臟在她耗盡最後一絲力氣抬起的手中碎裂成片，她也沒能理解。





	消逝的午後時光

**Author's Note:**

> 一個有關一百九十六年前的故事，以及那之後的一些展開。  
Written in Feb, 2019.

**1776**

正值盛夏，緬因州的天氣舒適宜人，海風攜帶著涼爽的氣流來到柯林伍德莊園的一角，那正敞開著通往陽台的玻璃門的書房，也正是柯林斯現任家主與他的一名莊園僕人所在之處。

這是一個普通也一如往常的午後。不久前波拿巴剛處理完今日的公務，現在是他的悠閒時間，而顯然他也使用得十分充分恰當，波拿巴・柯林斯正倚靠在陽台擺設的沙發上津津有味地——儘管臉上看不出任何情緒——翻閱著一本前幾天尚未看完的法國浪漫小說。

他端著書體態端正地坐在沙發上，身上穿著絲綢製作的襯衫與背心，頸間繫著純白的領巾，貼身的褲子有著當季流行的花紋，完美地呈現上流人對於時尚潮流永不停歇的追求，手工定製的衣物也將身穿之人的良好身形勾勒出來。

男子的模樣儀表不凡，斜下方卻有著一位容貌動人卻不出眾的女子坐在擺在地的枕墊上頭、垂著頭將臉貼在他的大腿上。她的身上穿著的是不曉得洗了多少次、穿了多少年的褪色長裙，質料與長度也不合季節地厚重又長。

這是莊園的僕人，在幼年便和母親一同來到柯林斯家，對尚年幼的波拿巴一見傾心至今的安潔莉卡・布夏。

一個半小時前

在完成今日的份內工作後，安潔莉卡脫下了工作的制服，打開衣櫃看著裡頭寥寥無幾的裙子，挑出一件洗乾淨的、勉強不簡陋的長裙，然後用她的魔法找到了柯林斯現任家主位在的地點，心情雀躍地來到了書房，反手關起門，順道落下鎖，走向了陽台。

波拿巴聽見了那細小輕盈的腳步聲，也感覺到了身邊湊過來的溫軟軀體。他眼也沒抬地繼續翻著手中的書，顯然對那不請自來的人瞭然於心。

「波拿巴大人⋯⋯」安潔莉卡蹭到沙發上，跪在那上頭。看著心愛的男人，她的雙眼發光，訴說著愛意的眸子熠熠生輝，儘管無精緻的妝容與裝扮，這一刻的她仍然十分動人。她用雙手按著波拿巴的肩，輕輕地吻了一下他的臉頰。 

「如此大膽的行為不是淑女得體的舉止。」波拿巴皺起眉頭，繼續目不斜視地悠閒地看著書，「別讓我又一次為妳的禮儀大失所望。」畢竟在室外，外人也隨時可能出現打擾的地點他還是非常克制親暱舉動的。

「我鎖了書房的門。」安潔莉卡像偷了魚的貓般，微微揚起嘴角說。

「那我想這就沒辦法了。」波拿巴也乾脆地闔上看到一半的書本，「只好不浪費午後的閒暇時間，來做些安逸自在的事。」

安潔莉卡得逞地笑了一下。

波拿巴也放下書，手摟上眼前的腰肢。那人在得到允許後爬到了他的腿上，用手指隔著衣物撫碰著他也開始明顯起伏的胸膛，幫他解開了領巾、衣鈕、腰帶⋯⋯直到他的襯衫大大地敞開，袒露白皙結實的胸膛。

安潔莉卡將頭靠在波拿巴的頸間，緩緩地壓低身子前後擺動起了腰身，貼著眼前形狀姣好的耳朵，輕喘著說，「快給我那我渴求的，那您我都渴求的，我太想您了！」

波拿巴的氣息也逐漸不穩了起來，鼻息粗重低低地回道，「不過也就隔了幾日！」他對於安潔莉卡的說詞感到質疑。

「不，那是整整半個白天又三個夜晚！」安潔莉卡高聲反駁，然後抱緊波拿巴的頭，垂下雙眼，「我早已無法離開您，請您別離開我，永遠都別⋯⋯」

波拿巴握著那腰肢，聽見了安潔莉卡的喘息，也聽見了那祈求，卻沉默了下來不給予回覆。

事後，安潔莉卡坐在掉落在地的枕墊上，身上的長裙微微凌亂，將還透著潮紅的臉貼在波拿巴的大腿上方，靜靜地依靠著。

盛夏的晴天，金燦燦的太陽在白色雲朵的後頭高掛在空，海鷗的鳥鳴與海浪聲時不時從不遠方傳來，在眺望著大西洋的陽台，兩人相靠在一起，享受午後暖暖的陽光與閒暇的時光。

徐徐的風輕柔地拂在兩人身上，宛如戀人間的親吻那般的溫柔。

「為什麼您就不能愛我呢。」她輕輕又不甘地問。

波拿巴正巧看到一頁的最後一段。優雅地翻了頁後，他淡淡地道，「安潔莉卡，與妳共處在一室我的心無法如被捕捉的鹿亂撞鐵籠般跳動，看見的世界也無法同迎接過春天的洗禮一般迎來豐富的色彩，那初萌生的青色嫩芽與五光十色的綻開的花朵的五彩繽紛將離我而去。」

安潔莉卡對此感到不甘又憤怒。她迅速地仰頭凝視著波拿巴，語氣嘲諷地說，「不久前您還擁抱著我，伏在我身上佔有著我，胸膛劇烈地起伏著，底下的心臟為我為您而激烈地跳動著！」

波拿巴不將一點視線分給憤怒地質疑他的安潔莉卡，垂著眼瞼看著小說，漫不經心地道，「或許這就是我還願意接納著你的緣故。」語氣帶著高高在上的傲慢，也絲毫沒有因為找到了『命定愛人』而潔身自好的跡象。

「哦？」安潔莉卡怒極反笑，再一次咄咄逼人地追問，「那麼，每當您擁抱她時，能同與我時一樣動作急不可耐，吻來得如暴風雨般洶湧，內心如同渾身燃燒得炙熱嗎？您愛著我，我能用這副身體切身感覺到，您無法否認。」她感到一片深黑的絕望中還是有一絲明亮的希望。

波拿巴對此不置可否。男人總有一些弱點。他這麼想，然後輕描淡寫地給予了安潔莉卡回答，「單單輕輕一吻，我的心便能湧現出澎湃的情緒，如此便足夠回答喬賽特和妳的不同。」他瞥了一眼在他的大腿上趴著的女子，「無需身體的迷戀，我也願意留在她的身邊。」閉眼回憶了一下喬賽特的模樣後，又感慨地道，「那臀部有著很能生的形狀倒是顯著的事實。」

「不過與喬賽特纏綿的時機尚未到來。」他可還得先準備足夠的錢和羊來取得對方的芳心，以及對方雙親對於這門婚姻的同意。

「我也能為您生孩子！我們能生很多、很多，只看您想要多少後代、多龐大的家族⋯⋯！」安潔莉卡抬起身，像落於一片大海中抓著僅有的浮木般，徬徨失措地攥著波拿巴的衣袖，將今早僕人熨燙平整的袖口捏出條條皺痕。

波拿巴的神情始終不變，嚴謹又沉穩。他那翻頁用的手正被安潔莉卡緊緊抓著不放，這令他皺了下眉頭，只好將書換到這隻手拿著，改用另一隻空出來的手翻頁。眼看這個小問題解決了，他便繼續閱讀他的書，從未分出一絲神想過為何不下命令讓身為僕從的安潔莉卡放手，甚至更直接一點讓她離開別來打擾他的午後悠閒時間，而是處處配合著她。

「抱歉，我並不需要。」他只是神色毫無波瀾，聲調也毫無波動地這麼回道。

「您會後悔的。」安潔莉卡不願臣服於波拿巴的拒絕。

不久後，她也下了惡毒的咒語與詛咒，讓心愛的人變成永生的非人，讓那人『心愛』的人跳崖消逝。

**1972**

一百九十六年後，在精心打扮了一個午後，安潔莉卡不請自來地前去參加柯林斯一家舉辦的派對，一個『現代』版本的舞會。

想用上流社會的宴會來攏絡人脈，果然是他保守又古典的作派。她邊想邊將鑰匙扔給門口的僕役，不顧對方的攔截走進和印象中不盡相同、和上一次造訪相比卻有在逐漸恢復當年興盛模樣的宅邸，在盛大的舞會中快速穿梭，尋找著那人的身影。

沒想到當她找到時，卻又一次撞見了波拿巴與那和喬賽特相似的女孩的親吻。

還是同樣的柯林伍德莊園，還是同樣的陽台，還是同樣的熱切擁吻的對象不是自己而是她最嫉妒的那人！

安潔莉卡迅速地轉過身，不想再看下去，卻還是止不住眼眶泛酸，胸口劇烈地上下起伏。

耳邊除了樓下轟鬧的聲音，聽得更清晰、被放大無數倍的是背後陽台上的那兩人交融般地激烈擁吻的水聲。

安潔莉卡反手抓破牆壁，宣洩著內心洶湧澎湃的負面情緒，強迫自己聽完兩人點到為止的親密舉動，在被發覺之前如同前一次一樣，獨自先行離去。

在荒無人煙的漆黑道路上，藉著朦朧的月光，她敞開頂棚，駕駛著跑車漫無目的地急速向前開著。

跑車火紅的車身如同她那張狂的性格，如同那份她給予那人鮮明熾熱的愛，如同那顆她能為了證明愛意而掏出來、獻給那人的跳動著的鮮紅心臟。

她將收音機開得無比響亮，不甘的淚水從她眼眶中流下，然後被從臉頰邊呼嘯而過的夜晚的冷風帶走。她張口欲圖用大哭來發洩心中的不甘與悲痛，卻發現發不出任何聲音，大腦與胸口撕心裂肺地抽痛著，只剩下大顆大顆落下的眼淚彷彿能感受到她的痛苦。   
  
柯林伍德莊園的宛如城堡般壯麗的宅邸，到了這個年代已不會有人比安潔莉卡更瞭解，甚至是曾經的家主，波拿巴・柯林斯。

當初宅邸剛完建後，身為僕人的她比柯林斯一家要早搬進了莊園。

從那一日起，四季季節變換著，歲月流逝著，她擦過了每一塊地，摸過了每一個暗鍵，知曉了每一扇暗門的所在位置，也曉得了更多瑣碎的事，像是⋯⋯

有幾個僕人總愛混水摸魚，從不循規蹈矩地打掃樓梯，只將灰塵偷懶地掃入地毯底下，以為無人看見；

也總有幾個僕人不好好地幫實木扶手上蠟，任由濕氣滲透到木頭裡，最後變得黯淡無光。

安潔莉卡幫這些傢俱處理這些『不適』，像是照顧病人的不符合時代的女醫師，幫這群會在深夜用僅有女巫能聽見的聲音哭嚎的傢俱們『看病』，『診斷病狀』以及『消除病痛』。

所以相隔近兩百年，當那一晚她抱著堅決的心來到了宅邸大動干戈。無需她使出太多魔力來驅使宅邸，本來便擁有了生命的傢俱們在能動後便願意幫助她，站在了她這一側。

「安潔莉卡，滾出我的房子！」現任柯林斯女家主用槍射擊安潔莉卡。

「你、的、房、子？」安潔莉卡歪著頭回問。

安潔莉卡總想著，沒有人比她更瞭解柯林伍德莊園，更願意奉獻自己；

沒有人比她更瞭解波拿巴，更深愛著那人。

然而「有情人不是終能成眷屬」這麼一句話，直到最後一刻，直到她耗盡最後一絲力氣抬起的手伸向就在前方的男人，那緩緩皺起了眉、雙眸難得透露出了點情緒的她所深愛的波拿巴，心臟在她的掌心中碎裂成片，她也沒能從執著中清醒過來，醒悟到那麼一句話。

**1973**

自從波拿巴和維多利亞，或者該說是喬賽特，確認關係後已過了一年。

被燒毀的柯林伍德莊園的重建還在進行中，曾經住在宅邸的人們與非人們一同搬到另一個住處，那被翻修過無數次，卻還是保留與還原了不少原貌的一棟復古別墅——那兩百多年前，波拿巴隨著雙親飄洋過海來到新大陸曾住過十五年的住宅。

波拿巴坐在書桌後辦公時，偶爾會放下鋼筆，像是在等待那總會在能估算到的時間點不請自來的那人，以防自己又被開門的聲響在公文上寫下一手歪字，卻忘了時間已過了兩百年許多事早已物是人非，也早已沒有那人需要他防備。

回過神來後，他抿了抿嘴，垂下看不清情緒的雙眸，繼續手上的工作。

偶爾波拿巴工作得口渴時，會伸手想拿桌前的玻璃杯飲用，卻往往摸了個空。當他想搖鈴來喚人給自己準備些喝的時，才想起現在為了階級和平，不再請全年無休的傭人。而那在兩百多年前總讓管家將打掃工作安排到他所在的區域，時時刻刻用心做事卻也留意著他的需求的那人，早因她的貪得無厭而遭到了報應，如他所願下地下了地獄。

他不該總想起那惡毒的妖女。波拿巴皺著眉想著。一定是因為回到了熟悉的環境，才會如此，也又或許是破除詛咒的緣故。畢竟，那由於解決了長年懸掛在心上的煩惱來源，內心也像是空出了不少空間、輕鬆了不少的感受並無法說謊。

那萬惡的女巫終於不會再像條生鏽沉重的鐵鍊，無時無刻盤旋纏繞在他心頭上。他不用再時時刻刻堤防她對深愛之人下手，再想方設法扳倒對方取名取得毫不知恥的公司（其實這倒不難，他坦承），再想辦法尋找雙親之死的真相——甚至在曉得了緣由後，連欲圖詛咒兇手該下地獄、接受最嚴厲的懲罰也再無用處。

——不用再想著那罪惡的、迷惑人心的安潔莉卡。

以端正的坐姿坐在辦公桌後方的波拿巴醒悟了後，挺直的背脊上方不知何時緊緊繃起來的肩頭本該鬆懈下來，不曉得為何胸口卻更加不適，空蕩蕩的感覺尤其明顯。

他緩緩抬起手，摸了一下那裝著早已不再跳動的冰冷心臟的所在之處，用指背隔著衣物輕輕地靠在了上頭，靜靜聆聽那內心的聲音，終於領悟到那是他曾經歷過兩次的感受。

偶爾在夢裡，波拿巴還是會夢見那些遙久以前的回憶。

陽光明媚的盛夏，氣候溫暖怡人，記憶中的陽光灑在身上的溫度是那樣的溫暖又柔情，如同輕輕拂過的海風，圍繞著處理完今日份內工作的兩人。

『我鎖了書房的門。』印象中，安潔莉卡在強吻了他的臉頰後，用歡快的聲音輕快地說著。

「那我想這就沒辦法了。」他也果決地將尚未看完的書本蓋了起來，「只好不浪費午後的閒暇時間，來做些安逸自在的事。」

他將書放在一旁，伸出雙臂攬住眼前的腰肢，看著安潔莉卡滿意又得意地笑了一下。  
  
  
End


End file.
